


Snowbaz fluffy one shots (and requests)

by MultiFandomUniverse



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: CarryOn, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, SnowBaz, rainbowrowell, simonsnow, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomUniverse/pseuds/MultiFandomUniverse
Summary: Me and my snowbaz obsession. fluffy, maybe a little angst. idk. ill take requests.No smut at all. sorry, but just no.





	1. Snowbaz

Baz POV

By the time I got home from work, Simon was already asleep in our bed. Well, technically, it was his, but I practically live with him, making it our bed. Still on a caffeine buzz from my cold brew a few hours ago, I head to the living room, trying not to disturb Bunce, and turn on the TV. Bunce is always telling me to go and watch it in my dorm, but there's no fun in that. Especially since my Dorm doesn’t smell like Snow. I turn on whatever Simon was watching earlier today. Twilight. He thinks he’s so funny. Like, I’m not Edward. Ok, I obsessively used to watch Simon sleep. But that's different. I’m not as creepy as him. I also have retractable fangs. And way better self control. Just as the movie started to get kinda ok. (Yes I decided to watch it. Don’t yell at me) I start to hear someone walking. Thinking its probably Simon going to the bathroom or Bunce coming to yell at me. Right outside the living room door, snow walked right into the door. I look over towards the door and snow, who I didn’t think was a sleepwalker, was there, I ran over to where was a mess of Simon. He had laid down on the ground and fallen asleep. typical. I picked him up and carried him back to our room. I laid him on the bed and laid right next to him. He was never going to hear the end of this from me. 

 

Heyyyyy! This is my first snowbaz! I'll take requests, and please comment if o got something wrong. I’m not super familiar with sleepwalking and I was writing in the car. Let me know if y’all like it!  
-MultiFandomUniverse


	2. idk where this ones going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make this from Baz's perspective, during the fifth year, and it will pretty much just be him thinking about Simon the entire time. I don't think I'm going to make anything fluffy this time, but next time I will.

Baz POV

Every day is torture. I hate seeing him hurt. It's worse because most of the time in the one hurting him. It's so hard to go home, where all anyone cares to talk to me is if I've made a move on the 'chosen one"I realize one day, it's going to come down to him or me. And I know I going to be the one to die. I might be able to get a kiss out of him before he kills me, I would try at least. But there's no way I would be able to kill him. Ever. The only time I get to obsess over him is at night, by watching him. He's much more innocent when he sleeps. At that time I get to memorize everything about him. One of my worst fears, when I do this, is that he would wake up, and see me watching him. He's got to be incredibly dense to not realize that I like him. But, snow is dense, so I get that he doesn't realize. Every day when I see him, its a fight either kiss or kill him. Neither has happened. Golden hair and blue eyes. the only thing keeping me going, the only thing keeping me from going completely insane. He will never love me back the way I love him. I walked in on him and Agatha snogging yesterday. Each time I see them together, its like another bullet to my heart, until I break. He sits behind me in every class. I can feel his eyes burning into my back. At least I cant blush. if could, I would never be able to make it through the day. Every day is torture.

 

Heyyyyy! I'm starting to lose inspiration. I'm not that great coming up with ideas, so if you have suggestions, let me know. Also, please let me know if I got something wrong. I probably did, if I did I'm sorry. Also, I know there are spelling and grammar issues. My checker isn't that great. Sorry its so short again. Peace out,  
-MultiFandomUniversee


	3. Authors note. sorry children

Hello children. ugh im pretty much out of ideas. You can comment your ideas, AU's, suggestions, whatever. it doesn't have to be just Carry On, ill list some other fandoms.

Yuri!!! On Ice  
The Hunger Games  
Harry Potter  
Carry On  
Hetalia  
The Divergent series  
The Fault In Our Stars  
Love Simon  
Simon VS The Homosapiens Agenda

 

I will writ any ships, except incest. Nope. or smut. I'll do fluff, angst, or anything in between. Just let me know. ooof i hate writers blockssssss


End file.
